Guitar: The Tribute
by Catastrophe13
Summary: AU. Así fue como la había dejado: Un vodka, las dos personas más conversadoras del universo y un corazón roto


**Bien, segundo one-shot de mi saga 'Guitar' kuku, espero sea de su agrado :3**

 **N/A: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **La cursiva particularmente en este capítulo es una escena que ocurrió con anterioridad al inicio del capítulo, sólo que no me va bien eso de FlashBack**_

 _ **Espero les guste :3**_

* * *

Nada salía como ella quería.

Sakura suspiró mientras le daba un sorbo a su vodka

¡La vida era terriblemente injusta!

Ahí estaba ella, en Dublin Bar junto a Ino, después de la impecable presentación de Akatsuki

¡Claro que tendría que estar saltando en un pie! Pero no ¿Por qué? Simple

 _Nada salió como ella quería_

 _Para variar, habían llegado tarde con Ino al lugar –prácticamente corriendo, en realidad- los chicos ya estaban en el escenario arreglando los detalles finales de su presentación, Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio_

 _Ahí de pie, afinando su guitarra estaba Sasuke, con una camisa negra que le daba un aspecto despreocupado, mientras el pelo le caía sobre los ojos_

— _¡Eh Teme! Deja de hacerte el chulito y ven aquí_

 _Ese debía ser Naruto, el bajista, quien saltaba de aquí para allá, rodeado de gente que los acompañaba_

 _Sasuke bajó del escenario y se posicionó al lado de Sai. Sakura vio como Ino soltaba un suspiro_

— _Ieh, Ino ¿Qué tal si te acercas?_

— _¡De ningún modo! Sólo lo he visto en un par de tocatas, no creo que siquiera recuerde mi nombre_

— _¡Oh vamos! Eres una tonta, ¡Claro que lo recordará!_

 _Fue entonces cuando a quien sabe qué lugar y reparó en la presencia de la rubia_

— _¡Ino! ¿Qué tal?_

 _La pelirosa pudo notar como Ino dejaba de respirar, mientras componía su expresión, movió ligeramente su cabello y sonrió_

— _¡Hola Sai!_

 _Bueno no, Ino no era precisamente tímida_

— _¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! ¡Será una gran noche! — Sai desvió su mirada hacia Sakura — Soy Sai por cierto_

— _Sakura, la mejor amiga de Ino_

 _El primer pensamiento que Sakura tuvo respecto a Sai, es que era muy simpático._

 _Oh y claro, el segundo detalle en el que reparo fue que abrazó tres veces a su amiga Ino_

 _Exacto, no una, no dos, TRES_

 _Finalmente Sai se alejó, para presentarse junto a Akatsuki, cuando Sakura dirigió su atención a Sasuke, se maravilló con su maestría para tocar la guitarra, por la pasión con la que interpretaba cada nota, y las sonrisas que lo llenaban inundaban el escenario_

 _Cuando terminó la presentación Ino y Sakura se sentaron en una mesa, mientras esperaban su pedido de vodka_

— _¡Eh Sakura! ¡Deberías acercarte a felicitarlo!_

— _¡De ninguna manera!_

— _¡Entonces llamaré a Naruto!_

 _Y así lo hizo, Ino chilló el nombre de Naruto tan alto que prácticamente todo el bar se giró a verla_

 _Incluso Sasuke_

 _Cuando la mirada de Sakura se encontró con la del moreno, su sangre se heló –y bueno, el mundo dejo de girar y sólo estaban ellos dos, ya saben, todas esas cosas cursis-_

 _Sin embargo, la mirada de él se desvió rápidamente, cuando Naruto iba llegando a la mesa de las chicas_

— _¡Ino-Chan! ¡Qué alegría!_

— ¡Ha sido realmente excelente Naruto! ¡Cada día tocan mejor, en un par de años estarán listos para Lollapalooza!

 _Naruto rascó su cabeza claramente avergonzado_

— _¿Quién te acompaña Ino-Chan?_

 _Ino entonces presentó a Sakura_

— _Sakura-Chan ¿Qué te ha parecido?_

— _Etto, son realmente geniales Naruto_

— _Me alegr…_

 _Naruto se vio interrumpido por un silbido que cortó la oración_

— _Oh, esperen un segundo chicas, creo que el teme se va_

 _Sakura dirigió su atención al dueño de tan peculiares modales y su corazón se congeló, ahí al fondo del bar, cerca del escenario Uchiha Sasuke se despedía del séquito de fans que los habían acompañado, mientras cargaba su guitarra esperando que Naruto llegara a su encuentro_

— _Oh por dios Ino— apenas susurró— Él se va, Sasuke se va_

 _Ino que había estado tarareando lo que ella identificaba como una pieza maestra de música casi escupe el vodka_

— _¡Qué clase de adolescente se va antes de medianoche de un bar! ¿Es que acaso ese chico es Cenicienta o algo?_

 _Sakura suspiró sintiendo una punzada horrible; Primer plan de acercamiento: Terriblemente fallido_

Así que ahí estaba, dos horas después frente como Sasuke la había dejado: Con un vaso de vodka, acompañada de las dos personas más parlanchinas del universo y un corazón roto

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado c: la idea es que sean varios capítulos cortitos, un abrazo :3**


End file.
